PsyChick Block
by Alanna99
Summary: Jess has everything going great, school, her boyfriend Rob, even working with the FBI. But things are always easy for lightening girl and in her new high profile case Jess's powers go on the fritz. Is it permenant and is lightening girl no more?
1. Miss SlutAlot

**The ceremony was nice. So was the food and the random strangers. Even wearing a dress my mother made me from some left over curtain material, looked nice. In fact the only thing that wasn't nice? Yeah that would be the bridemaids.**

**Or more specifically the seventeen year-old Chief bridesmaid. She was blonde, busty and about three inches taller than me an oh yeah, wasn't jailbait.**

**Not that Rob was interested in her or anything - or at least I don't think he was. Interested I mean. But isn't to say she wasn't interested in him.**

**Like when it came to the 'first dance' of the Bride and Groom and it was everyone elses' turn to join in she walked straight up to Rob - even though he was just helping me out of my chair - and asked him to dance.**

**He politely declined, of course, and instead lead me to the dance floor while she looked at us all sulkily. That was deffinitely nice though, his arms wrapped around my waist and my arms around his neck, with my head resting against his firm chest, swaying in time to the music.**

**But did she give up? Like hell did she. While I paid a visit to the little girls room she found him, and by the time I got back the little tramp was trying to wrap her arms around him as she leaned in to kiss him.**

**I swear I totallly know that it is wrong to use violence on those who don't deserve it, but this bitch completely did.**

**Rob, luckily had the sence to move out of the way as my fist caught her in on the cheek. Needless to say she went crashing to the floor. But Rob grabbed me before I could do anything else.**

**''Manstrianni, cool it.'' I did stop trying to get out of his grip - but only because his mom turned up.**

**I realised that I probably went down a few notches in her estimation of me. But really, that girl fully deserved it!. I mean she knew Rob was taken.**

**She didn't say anything about that though - the girl I mean - she just walked off in a huff.**

**And even more luckily it turns out that Robs' mom hadn't seen a God blessed thing. She'd just come to tell us she and just-call-me-Gary were leaving.**

**After that Rob drove me home in silence. Not that there's much you can say while going eighty miles an hour on the back of a hog, but whatever.**

**When Rob finally pulled up in front of my house I just handed him my helmet and started toward my front door. Rob however had other ideas. Catching my wrist in a firm but gentle grip he turned me to face him, ''Jess,''**

**I repressed a gulp. Rob only used my first name when in relation to something serious. Avoiding looking at him I tried to pull away, ''Rob!'' Ok it came out as a half moan cause I knew he'd want me to feel guilty about punching her and if he had his say I would - even though in reality she one-hundred percent deserved it.**

**Dropping my helmet Rob pulled off his own helmet, looking me in the eye. ''What was that, back there?''**

**''Nothing.''**

**''Manstranni you just nailed a bridesmaid. You can't say that's nothing.'' When I didn't reply Rob propped the bike up and drew me down to sit next to him.**

**''She was all over you, Rob! What was I supposed to do?'' I looked away, knowing I sounded like a possesive child.**

**But Rob didn't say anything. And when I looked up he was smirking eyebrows raised and everything. ''You know, it does wonders for a guys ego when his girlfriend gets jealous.'' he said, as if commenting about the weather.**

**''I was not jealous, I was just...I mean..'' but cutting off my bumbling reply Rob covered my mouth with his. I know I shouldn't have let him, he'd just admitted he sort of got off on me being jealous. But Rob very rarely gives into urges like his one now of kissing me on his bike on Christmas Eve.**

**Eventually we came to a halt, as nice as it is to be kissed by Rob, it was freezing and I was wearing a dress! Need I say more? The night was perfect really - except for the slutty bridesmaid - Rob walked me upto my door and we were having another - not so brief - goodnight kiss, when my cellphone (CIA issues - Krantz's idea) started ringing.**

**Giving Rob my best I'll-just-be-a-minute look I flipped it open, but before I could so much as say a sarcastic 'hello' Krantz was speaking. ''Jessica, are you awake - we've got an emergency!'' And that's how it started this time.**


	2. Annabelle Ainsley

**I told Krantz not to bother picking me up as I'd make my own way there, curticy of Rob who offered the second I'd hung up with Krantz - so then I called him back obviously. I didn't want to wake my parents so I just left them a note in the kitchen after I sneaked up to my room to change into jeans and t-shirt.**

**I was in a slightly foul mood as I held on to Rob heading toward my rendevous point with Krantz. Don't get me wrong I loved catching the bad guys and everything but these things always seemed to happen when Rob and me were making progress.**

**Krantz wasn't alone, I was surprised to see. With him was Allen and Jill. Rob seemd to relax when he saw them. Like me he trusted them and all but on a recent mission I'd had to work with that idiot colonel from Krane Millitary base and he'd nearly landed me in it with a gang in New York when I was trying to find some lowlife drug barren because he'd kidnapped some girl who'd discovered their little opperation.**

**''So what's up?'' I asked, taking off my helmet. Looking deadly serious Krantz didn't saying anything, unusally. So instead I followed them, making Rob promise to go if I was gonna be here ages but that I'd call him if I needed a lift home. Though obviously I wouldn't. I mean come on Rob will eventually come to resent me somewhat if I'm forever calling him in the middle of the night, dragging him on one insane missing case after another. And as he'd only just recently got over the whole jailbait thing I wasn't about to risk anything.**

**Finally we got to the room where me and the other psychics were sort of based. Although it was empty seen as it was the middle of the night and I seem to be the only psychic ever needed in those kind of riddiculous hours. Silently Krantz handed me a file, still saying nothing. Both Jill and Allen seemed tired looking under the flouresant lighting.**

**Slowly I opened it. Nothing odd there, the stereotypical missing child, cute, about four, blonde hair, blue eyes, a regular Aryan. Looking I saw her name and personal details. Anabelle Ainsley, lives in Indiana. Though a more built up town than my own of course.**

**Finally bored I looked at Krantz waitng for him to say something. ''Well?''**

**''It's imperitive we find this girl ASAP. She the daughter of Senator Ainsley.''**

**I nodded as if I cared, but seriously what could he expect me to do without sleeping on it, litrally. ''So I go home and I call you in the morning?'' already I'd gotten up to leave - another motorcycle ride with Rob, yay!**

**''Look Jess couldn't you find her now, while your here and awake?'' I blinked, sensible question I guess, but I'd only done it the once and tried since, to no avail sadly. Actually it's probably a good thing otherwise I'd need a portable fax machine to recieve photos' every two minutes. As it is I only find a person a day, sometimes more, like on weekends when Robs' working.**

**However I saw that Krantz looked as tired at Jill and Allen, ''I could try, but the only time it worked I had something of the person and sort smelt it.''**

**''Yes, yes we know.'' Krantz said impatiently. Wafting his hand, Allen left the room for a few moments, returning with a white fluffy teddy bear, it completely fitted with the picture of it's owner. Holding the bear and feeling incredibly stupid I cuddled the bear, breathing in its' scent of lavender.**

**But after a full five minutes - I'm not kidding - nothing, nadda. I looked at Krantz, shrugging. Whom way to my surprise banged his fist down on the table, ''Damn it. Alright Jess, go home, but the second you know where she is call me okay?''**

**''Chill, I will, I always do.'' I said, getting up to leave. Krantz shot me a severe look, but slumped into a chair once I'd left the room, Jill had followed me, cutting of my veiw of Allen about to talk to Krantz.**

**''He'll be fine Jess, this case is just important is all.'' she said pointedly, indicating I should make like a banana and split. Rob was still there, despite the fact I'd been in there more than an hour so it was really, really late now.**

**On the ride back home I was really puzzled by Krantzs' behaviour, I'd never seen him loses control, he'd been prety normal even when he'd been shot in the leg just after thanks giving.**

**After Rob drove me home, and kissed me goodnight, I went to sleep, not knowing that everything was just about to go terribly wrong.**

**Disclaimer: So I don't own Missing/1800-Where-Are-You, or any original charecters, thay are the proud property of Meg Cabot.**


	3. Lump of Coal

**It seemed like a simple enough case, the usual I go to sleep then drop the FBI - well Krantz anyway - a line on said persons current location, hey presto, fini'.**

**Except I didn't. But I swear I didn't do it on purpose but I'm also not usually forgetful. Normally I wake up and my first though is a location - of a missing person, obviously - and I called it in.**

**But nothing, nada. In fact I totally didn't even remember about Anabelle Ainsley, not even after Rob, his mom and just-call-me-Gary arrived for dinner.**

**They, along with my best friend Ruths family, the Thomsons from across the roads - because Tasha is Douglas's girlfriend - and the Lipmanns - because Claire is Mikes girlfriend. Hence the reason Rob was here. It was like a gathering of our spouses - so to speak.**

**Anyway, Rob didn't mention it so basically around four, when all the presents had been opened and dinner was ready to be served I got a call. Ducking out of the room, followed by my mothers disapproving looks for being on the phone while we have guests, I answered it.**

**''Hello?''**

**''Jessica!'' It was Krantz. ''Where..''**

**But I interupted, ''Merry Christmas by the way.''**

**In what I'd consider a major Scoorge way he replied, ''Merry Christmas? Jessica, have you aquired amnesia since last night, or merely are having trouble getting to the phone, because the fate of a little girls life is by far more important than an overly commercialised holiday.'' Well, geez okay maybe when you put it that way - the part about the little girl I mean. But Christmas! Over commercialised?**

**Don't get me wrong, I totally got where he was coming from with that. What with Coca-cola's total monopolisation and exploitation of the festive season. But it is still a time for family and fun, and it's basic tennets of giving and recieving still apply, even though the religeous ones are mainly done out of age old habit. Like nativity plays.**

**But I did try to think quickly, I mean when have I ever not known where someone is that I looked for, even quite a few I didn't want to find. But nothing, my mind was just blank. Wait, Annabelle Ainsley, okay that's was it. All I knew.**

**''Uh, I'm not sure how to say this but I don't know where she is.'' Krantz was silent for a few moments, he probably thought I was joking or something. But for the second time in two days he surprised me.**

**''Do you need her picture again, or the bear again? Maybe you should come in, I'll call Special Agents Smith and Johnson in.'' his tone was rushed, panicked even.**

**''Whoa, chill. Uh look send the photo, and the bear too, I guess. But you don't need to bother Jill and Allen on Christmas day. But my mom totally won't let me leave anyway, sorry.'' I was really starting to worry about Krantz, even when he'd been shot back just after Thanksgiving he'd not lost his head like this. Because that what it sounded like to me.**

**''Anyway, I need to go. I'll see you later.'' Ok so I hung up, but he was weirding me out somewhat. Back in the dinning room my mom and dad were just putting the dishes on the table. I quickly slipped into my seat next to Rob.**

**''Hey,'' he said, taking my hand under the table. ''what was that about?''**

**''Oh, just Krantz.'' I said, shrugging.**

**Robs memory seemed to have returned too. ''Have they found that girl then?'' I shook my hand as I handled putting my food onto my plate, one-handed. ''How come.''**

**''I didn't find her.'' I said it casually. But I was starting to worry myself, were my powers gone? Now I was being stupid. Robs reactions however was, unfortunately to let go of my hand.**

**Although that might have been because my mum placed some mashed potato's between us. Which was ironic when you think about it. As it was a head wound caused by a mashed potato bowl that got Rob to fess-up his feelings for me.**

**But it did help to quash the topic of my failure as a psychic. Although dinner itself wasn't much better. Mike and Claire were playing footsy the whole time, either that or making kissy faces at each other. Seriously, my brother Mike doing kissy faces - does that give anyone else the shudders?**

**''So Robert.'' my mom began, I froze. Robert? Uh oh. ''how is your job at the garage going?''**

**Ever the gentleman he replied politely. ''Fine, thank you Mrs. Manstrianni.'' My dad gave mom a look like that settled the topic. Although he was the more pro-Rob in the 'talk' that followed my formally introducing Rob as my boyfriend.**

**But, my mom does so not give that easily, ''So Jessica, tells me that me that one day you want a motorbike garage of your own.'' I swear I didn't tell her! I was talking to dad and she overheard, needless to say that pleased her about as much as the, no-collage-but-working-in-a-garage thing.**

**Rob didn't seem to mind though, but even if he did he'd wait until we were alone before saying something. ''Eventually, but I'm getting various mechanical qualification right now, while I'm working at my uncle's.'' the word qualifications appeased mom somewhat whom went back to eating her food.**

**For some reason, unknown to me, Aunt Rose wasn't joining us this christmas. And almost as good as no Aunt Rose is that she actually sent me a decent christmas present this year. A $100 dollar gift certificate for cloths at the mall. Right on!**

**I looked at Rob, now that my mum had finnished with the third degree, he smiled wanely at me, briefly even taking my hand up again. Don't get me wrong I am so not a mushy person or anything, but come on Rob is hot and he loves me, so I think I'm allowed to be slightly mushy - at least on the inside - when he take my hand and kisses me, like he did last night.**

**Anyhow as promised Krantz showed up with the picture and the bear. But he looked sort of flustered, which was probably why my dad invited him to share to dessert. But for the first time ever someone - namely Krantz - turned down Manstrianni food.**

**Rob and I only shared a brief kiss before being interupted then he, the Lipmans, the Thomsons, Ruth and family and Rob's mom and just-call-me-Gary left.**

**Feeling really guilty on account of Anabelle not being reunited with her parents on today of all days I satred at her photo for over half an hour. I'd bet anything her presents were wrapped still under the tree, and even her parents hadn't opened theirs because they were so worried about her. Embarressingly I even slept with the bear with me just for extra insurance.**

REMEMBER TO REVIEW.


	4. Night Time Departure

**But I got about five hours sleep when my mom shook me awake. ''Jessica.'' still being half asleep. **

**''What?'' I asked groggily. Seriously hadn't I been woken at ridduculous times enough this last year. Just one more for old times sake I guess.**

**''Aunt Rose had a fall the other day. That's why she didn't come, and she's taken a turn for the worse, your father and I are heading up there for a week, possibly more. I need you to please keep an eye on your brother, Douglas. I know he's been doing better lately, but I'm still worried.''**

**I was awake enought to realise Aunt Rose's condition must be bad if mom and dad were heading up there in the middle of the night and she was asking me to look after Doug.**

**''Ok.'' was the only reply.**

**My mom got up, ''I'll ring in and check with you on the mobile, once a day.'' and with that and a big hug, then a kiss on the cheek she, and dad were gone. Lying back down, i sat up again as I realised I was laying on top of something. Pulling out the white teddy I frowned at it.**

**Come on, where is Anabelle Ainsley. But I just didn't know. I was starting to panic. Hurridly I reached to my bedside able yanking cellphone open. The other end was already ringing by the time that I realised it was still the early hours of the morning.**

**''Hello?'' Oh crap, someone answered**

**''Uh, hi Mr. Wilkins, sorry to call so late,...or early. Anyway, um is Rob there, please?'' sounding surprised. Mrs Wilkins nevertheless went to get Rob for me.**

**''Jess, what's the matter?'' Rob didn't sound even a little sleepy. **

**''I can't find her, Rob.'' my confusion seeped into my voice.**

**''I'll be right over.''**

**So then I was sat on my porch in just jeans and t-shirt, still hugging that fluffy white bear. Rob came pretty quickly though. He put his arm around me so I could bury my head into his shoulder. **

**''Come on Manstriani, you'll find her.'' he mumbled comforting things like that to me, as his hand rubbed my back. Finally he pulled back. ''Your freezing, here.'' then to my pleasure he took off his jacket and wrapped me in it.**

**''Krantz puts way to much pressure on you, Jess.'' he put his arms back around me again. ''So why can't you find her?'' I shrugged my shoulders. It just wasn't working, I'd thought about telling Krantz, but judging by his own behaviour the tewnty-four hours, decided against it.**

**''I don't know, I've got her photo, her bear. It's never not worked before.'' Rob just then seemed to notice to fluffy bear I was still hugging with one hand.**

**He smirked at me playfully, ''Not your sort of thing is it Manstriani?'' that got a small - if reluctant - laugh out of me. I buried my head in his shoulder. I don't know how long we stayed like that, until Rob pulled away. ''You should get back to bed, so you can find her.''**

**But I didn't want him to leave, even when he'd pulled away just slightly I felt my worry bubble up again. And I'm not a needy girlfriend - apart from occassionally in the physical matters - but Rob just has a presence that calms me down without even trying.**

**Like a gentleman Rob decided to walk me up to my room - though probably because I'd buried my head in his chest again. As I locked the door behind us he asked nervously. ''What about your parents?''**

**''There not here, something about aunt Rose having an accident.'' In the dark of the kitchen I could just make out his raised eyebrows, but when he didn't sat anything instead we headed up to my room.**

**Anabelle's picture was still on the floor, I picked it up before sitting on the edge of the bed. I stared at it so hard I made my eyes cross. Rob sat beside me. **

**''I know she's the daughter of a politician or whatever, but didn't Krantz seem a little,..more than professionally upset over the kidnapping.'' realising I wasn't the only one who'd noticed, didn't stop me looking at Rob surprised.**

**''I just figure he's getting lots of pressure from above to find her, but Jess if you can't find her, it's not your fault.'' Grateful for his support I lent into him. **

**I didn't really feel sleepy or tired but we weren't like that for long before I fell asleep in Robs warm, safe embrace.**

Sorry about the short chapter folks, but the fluff moment just seemed like the right time to end it, plus splitting it up this way makes the next bit flow better, anyhow hope and like and please, please, please don't forget to **REVEIW! **(It realy encourages me to write and helps e write better the more I get)


	5. Vision of Darkness

**Hours later I woke up, still cuddled up with Rob, I was breathing fast and panicking. Looking wildly around my room, which seemed both familiar and alien at the same, it took me a few moments to realise who I was. **

**My sudden movements woke Rob, who tightened his hold on me. ''Jess, are you alright. Your trembling?'' to my astonishment I realised I was, and badly. **

**''I think, maybe...'' I pulled away and snapped open my cell. To me it seemed to take forever for the other end to answer, when in real time it took about two rings before Krantz picked up.**

**Half an hour later Krantz was sat in my living room. It was still dark outside so Doug and Mike were still asleep. I tried to explain what I dreampt. **

**My dream didn't tell me a location, just very confusing flashes of something and I could feel pain but more like the pain was to do with me. I had no idea where she was but maybe Krantz could work it out from what she saw in the flashes. **

**But one thing she was sure about the dream, was about Anabelle because I could feel her emotions, fear, panic. A little girls terror at being with threatening strangers and not being able to see her parents or even have someone comfort her.**

**Try as I might though I couldn't get a location from the images, Krantz instead took extensive notes and left, promising that he would have every agent he could trying to decode the clues that my dream could give them. Thankfully Rob saw Krantz out of the door, while I dropped my head into my hands, in despair.**

**''Want to go for a ride?'' Rob asked, lent on the door frame to the foyer. Which is just so Rob, even sometimes when he might not agree with what I'm doing or when I need cheering up he always knows exactly what to do. So that was why we were speeding down the highway outside of town at like four in the morning, me with my arms tight around Robs waist.**

**Despite the fact that I was sort of tired on account of not having altogether much sleep, it was just really nice. But as normal it didn't last. See Rob knew these diner that although he didn't usually use because he's a loyal patron of Chick's biker bar, he knew would be open at like five in the morning, mainly to service the many trucker driving at this time of the night - or morning, which ever it was.**

**It was called Daphne's - seriously, no joke - and it wasn't half bad. ''So, look I was thinking, Jess.'' Ah man, serious again, I swear he's called me Jess more time in the past couple of days. Oh my god, what if he was changing his mind about us again, sometimes I swear it really rattles my nerves that he might. I fiddled with the straw in my drink to avoid looking at him. ''Do you think that the reason you had trouble finding that girl...''**

**''Annabelle.'' I interupted, instinctively.**

**''Fine, Annabelle, is because Krantz is pushing you too hard.'' I had no idea what he was talking about. ''Since you started working for the FBI, you've found more children in that time than you have the the whole of the time between getting these abilities and the true-americans thing.'' satistically Rob was probably right, but it wasn't exactly hard work - most of the time anyway, except for the times when the people I was looking for were in bad situations and I could feel their fear and pain, and ok that happend quite frequently, but I was totally dealing with it.**

**Mostly.**

**But still I had to argue with Rob, I mean okay I was overdoing it a little, but just look at all the good I was doing. ''Rob, I'm not doing that much...'' but Rob totally interupted me. **

**''Look I don't want to fight, Manstriani. I'm just saying is all.'' Rob went back to eating the breakfast he'd ordered. I realised then, that Rob was only trying to look after me. Could I ask for a better boyfriend?**

**Although this hadn't bee a pre-planned thing, Rob did pay for their food so it could constitute as a date, anyhow by the time we did finally headed out to Robs bike the sun was up. **

**It was the nicest thing when Rob held me, when we reached his. ''You alright now?''**

**I just grinned brightly, ''Of course?'' I walked confidently up to Robs bike, Rob followed with a rather interesting grin, leaning against his bike I gave him the old come hither look, which Rob surprisingly seemed about to respond to.**

**Vaguely I could hear the sound of an approaching car or something, but I paid it very little attention as Rob was just easing his lips over mine. I closed my eyes, loving his lips on mine, and he was putting his arms around me. Moments later I couldn't help but let out a small groan when he trailed his lips down my throat.**

**But surprisingly the next thing I knew Rob pulled me down to the ground as a deafening bang went off. My landing wasn't the best, particuarly as I had an eight-teen guy landing onto of me. After a screech of tyres, there was silence for a few moments. Despite the complete confusion of the situation, I'm not a complete ignoramous I did realise that my boyfriend was lying quite nicely on to of me.**

**Unfortunately this didn't last long, Rob got to his knees and pulled me up to envelope me in an almost suffercating hug. It was that moment that I realised what that bang had been - a gun shot. At me.**


	6. Dead Funny

**Someone had just tried to kill me in a drive-by.**

**After that things went from crazy, to absoloutly insane. Firstly, Rob got on my mobile to Agents Johnson and Smith, while the early morning patrons of Daphne's also called the cops. Rob dragged me inside just incase the perbs tried for a second run, and for some reason I couldn't explain I was shaking worse than I had this morning.**

**I begged them not to tell my brothers know what happend, I knew that Mikey at least would freak and call our parents, and Douglas? Well knowing my look it would set off an episode and completely destroy all the good things he'd built up, like his job at the comic book store and his girlfriend, Tasha Thomson.**

**Fortunately they didn't, all they wanted to know was what I saw of the attack, which was exactly nothing. Rob on the other hand had been the one who'd saved my life, by seeing the gun and pulling me down. Though Special Agents Johnson and Smith couldn't quite understand why Rob had only seen it at the last second and only recording the minimal amount of imformation about the car. Because obviously neither of them felt like informing them of what they had been doing in the moments prior to the attempted hit.**

**Because of our lack of imformation they let us go by luchtime, so Rob took me to his, and we were trailed by several agents in a car, for protection of course. Mrs Wilkins was only too glad to see me, as usual, she thanked me for the 'loverly' christmas dinner that I'd invited her to.**

**Unfortunately she was leaving just then to work an extra shift at Joe Juniors because my dad was away. Thought is she saw the agents it their cars and associated it with me she didn't say anything. I knew I was really quiet and probably weirding Rob out.**

**But when Rob sat down next to me it did occur to me that we were completely alone for the next however many hours and I could do with cheering up. Attempting to give Rob a hint I said, ''What time does your mom finish?''**

**''Nine, I think she said.'' he replied without looking away from the t.v, and contiued flicking through the channels. Sometimes I swear all guys are dense, not that I'm experianced in this sort this I guess,**

**''What should we do till then?'' As I spoke I inched closer, so that our legs were touching fom top to bottom, Rob didn't seem to notice this either. Normally I would've pushed it a little further, but I guess the whole someone-putting-a-hit-out-on-me-thing, a little too traumatic to get really indignant that my boyfriends first thought wasn't to make out with me at every oppurtunity.**

**Finally he settled on some program about grass - seriously - and settled back. Oh and then put an arm round me.**

**I am no imbecile I know, but I seriously I had no idea how twilight zone today was going to get. It started off innocently enough, we - meaning me and Rob, of course - watched aproximately thirty seconds of the programme of grass, when Rob turned to me and kissed me. Don't get me wrong I love it when Rob kisses me, but it very rarely happens without some nudging on my part.**

**So this was highly gratifying, but the commentary from the tv in the background as rather irretating so as we deepend our kiss I sneekily hit the power off button on the remote that had fallen off Robs lap onto mine, which you know happend because he was leaning over me.**

**Slowly but surly he ended lying right on top of me, our mouths locked in a serious passionate make-out session, and Rob seemed to be getting really into it, kissing me really deeply, even slipping his hand up my shirt and my bra. Running my fingers through his hair, and revelled in his hard body against mine.**

**Somehow Rob's shirt came of and I got to feel his abs first hand. Which by the way were even harder than I thought. The scary thought being that niether of us seemed inclined to stop. Later on it occured to me that we could've ended up going all the way had my cell phone not gone off.**

**Breathlessly I answered, ''Hello, Jess speaking.'' I frowned as I listen to Krantz telling me about how the feds figured out that my dream told them to go this place near the state border, but by the time they got there, the kidnappers had been gone a couple of hours at least. But ok as bad as what he was telling me was, the fact that Rob had gotten off me and was putting his shirt back on**

**''Will you do that then Jess?'' I had no idea what he was on about, so no commitedly I replied.**

**''I'll have to let you know, I'll call you back in a minute.'' ignoring the fact that Krantz was starting to say something else I hung up. ''Hey,'' I said, to get his attention. He looked up, with what looked like guilt in his eyes.**

**''Jess, that...''his voice was gruff, ''we went to far.'' he finnished simply.**

**''Rob, nothing happend, we didn't do anything more than kissing, what's wrong with that?''**

**''Manstriani, you and I know we both would've taken that further if your phone hadn't interupted, don't deny it.'' he had me there, but I still didn't see the problem.**

**''I'm not deny it Rob, I'm merely saying that I would've been perfectly comfortable with that. Afterall we both know our own minds and...''**

**Rudely Rob interupted, ''And I'm eighteen and your sixteen, that's illegal, beyond that I'm on probation, which makes it even worse.'' not again!. Being on probation is obviously no laughing matter, but it was getting to be a bit of a joke how much it messes up mine and Rob's chances at getting through all the bases. At this rate I'll be twenty before we go all the way.**

**Although, it never occured to me how big of a step this is to many people, while I am no exception, I would like to be deflowered preferably before I start collage. **

**Getting up I went to Rob. ''Look, so what. Who'd know and there's nothing wrong with it. I mean come om there are thousands of relationships with way bigger age gaps and as for the probation thing. I Don't Care.'' I said firmly. Going on to my tiptoes a gave Rob a slow kiss.**

**Finally he responded, putting his arms around me, pulling me to him, so much so that I was litterally on the tips of my toes, so I was happier than I should have been when he let me go and I could stand on my own two feet again. **

**''Fine, but I'm not sleeping with you unless we do it properly. Meaning not today, come on I'll give you a lift home.'' boy I wish I could drive my own bike, the only downer about that would be that I wouldn't get to wrap my arms around Rob again.**

**Rob, handing me the leather jacket from his case at the back - that I privately thought of as my own - asked, ''So who called earlier anyway?'' **

**''Krantz - again - apparently they 'solved' my dream.'' Rob's eyebrows rose, ''Yeah, well they went to where thay thought she might be and they actually only missed them by a few hours.''**

**''Well, at least you don;t have to worry about not being able to find people then.'' Rob said, in a balanced way.**

**''Yeah, I guess...'' trailing off when something occured to me. ''But maybe they would have found her faster if I'd gotten a straight address.'' Rob gaze turned sharp.**

**''Manstriani, don't blame yourself, okay.'' putting a hand on my chin he tilted my face up to his, ''Okay?'' I nodded. I couldn't really so anything else, but whatever.**

**Thankfully the FBI guys who were trailing us were a decent distance away, so I didn't feel too self-conscious when Rob gave me a quick kiss, but then spoilt the moment by impromptly putting the spare helmet on my head.**

**So maybe everything was okay.**


	7. FBI Slip

**Despite the fact that it was only two days after christmas, and both of my parents were out of town I still had to work at Joe Juniors. Although I didn't find this out until after Rob dropped me off last night and Mikey told me that Mom had called. They were short of staff for tomorrow, but he had a date and Douglas had work, so it fell to me.**

**I know I didn't technically have anything planned, but after the advances Rob and I made yesterday I was rather keen on seein him again as soon as possible, but unfortunately no one answered his house phone.**

**The reason why was particially answered upon my reaching Joe's and being greeted by the shift manager, Mrs Wilkins. ''Morning Jessica.'' Needless to say I nearly choked on the piece of toast I'd picked up to munch on.**

**''Morning Mrs. Wilkins.'' I somehow managed to reply, because I hadn't that would have been totally impolite and not the best way to keep in the good books of my prospective future mother-in-law. Though I needn't of worried, Rob's mom gave me the best job in any resturant - cashier.**

**So while everyone else was rushing cooking and taking orders, all I had to do was type them into the till and ask for the money. Except for when I got Jill and Allen something to eat, to thank them for giving me a lift here. As they were the one's who were 'guarding' me today, from whatever lunatic was trying to kill me.**

**Their latest idea was that this was somehow all connected to the Annabelle Ainsley case, and that I wouldn't be safe until Annabelle was safe and her dirtbag kidnappers under arrest. Like I hadn't figured that out already. But on the plus side I hadn't had to walk to work, which with mom and dad both out of town and Douglas and Mikey busy I would've had to do, if I hadn't got a lift courtesy of the FBI, in order for them to brief me.**

**So there I was stood at the till waiting for the next customer to come along, and pay when who should my next customer be, but non other than Karen-Sue Hankey. ''Hello Jessica.'' she said snobbily, obviously disgruntled that Manstrianni's wasn't yet rebuilt, for as much as she loathed me, she loved looking posh and going to the fanciest place in town.**

**''Hello Karen-Sue.'' I said civily, as Rob's mom was right next to me with Karen-Sue's order.**

**''Not long now Jessica, I hope you've been practicing.'' I had absoloutly no clue was she was dithering on about and just raised my eyebrows at her. ''You know, our little play-off for third chair. You did remember that Mr. Vine said it would be straight after the Christmas break.''**

**Oh yeah that. We were supposed to play - what the fuck? - Greensleeves. Talk about easy, and Karen-Sue was playing the regular version whereas I would be playing a very old, very differcult and very beautiful version of it that I'd dug up out of the library ages ago.**

**''Oh yeah that, not problem.'' I just typed in her order, ''Anyhow, that's $17.95.'' happily, for me, Karen-Sue looked rather disgruntled at my completely careless dismissal of something she found very important.**

**Sticking her nose up in the air she threw a twenty-dollar bill down onto the counter, grabbed her order and walked off. I let it slide on account of she hadn't actually said anything to piss me off and she'd left an actual tip, which she never did.**

**''She seems a rather stuck-up young lady.'' commented Mrs. Wilkins. Causing me to stuff my fist into my mouth to prevented a howl of laughter escaping. Instead just nodded soberly. Then something occured to me.**

**''Mrs. Wilkins is Rob working today?'' distracted Mrs Wilkins merely said.**

**''At work? No, Gary's off to we're going for a meal tonight. After my shift actually.'' without even realising it, Mrs. W had given me the sweetest piece of information I could've asked for. One of the reasons that I'd been so peeved at working today is that I would've had the house to myself and I was going to invite Rob round. **

**Now instead Rob's house would be empty tonight and we wouldn't get walked in on by one of my brothers, which we possibly would have been at mine. Because call me horny, whatever, but Rob basically admitted he wants to make love and I was more than for that.**

**Though Jill and Allen had other plans it seemed. Since I'd started my shift they'd taken the two seats nearest the counter, however Jill suddenly disappeared outside her cellphone to her ear. I'd already told them both that I hadn't dreampt and further clues as to the whereabouts of Annabelle - a fact they'd been greatly disappointed about - but oddly Krantz hadn't called my and he seemed to find his daily call to me a number one priorty that he hadn't missed yet.**

**Pretending I hadn't noticed Jill's quick exit I told Mrs. Wilkins I was going on my break and sneaked out of the back-door to see what I could overhear.**

**''...nothing, yes sir.'' well that wasn't hard to interpret, but the next bit may as well have been in ancient greek or something. ''Yes, high and low, niet.'' for a second I thought maybe Jill knew I was listening, because that was just a very random sentance. And also Krantz had said my job was on a need-to-know basis. Which in my oppinion was not enough, so that's why I was eavesdropping. Not very honest true but hell I was risking my life in some cases, the least I deserved was to be kept informed.**

**''Cassandra, secure...but sir she..might not.'' Krantz, if it was him on the other end cut across Jill. ''Yes sir, right away.'' snapping her cellphone shut, Jill put it away and headed back inside, looking grim.**

**Using what was left of my break I went into the office at the back of Joe Juniors and used the phone there, and this time the phone was actually answered. ''Hello?'' came Rob's gorgeous deep voice, completely oblivious to the effect his voice in just one word had over me.**

**Which is why half and our later I ahd him pick me up from the local seven eleven where we headed from one of my personal favourite places, Chick's biker bar**

**''So let me get this straight,'' Rob began as we drank out cokes at Chick's. ''Your trying to find a senators missing kid, someone orders a hit on you, whcih you barely survive, then you give you FBI bodyguards the slip by telling my mother you have womens problems?''**

**''Pretty much,'' I said taking another sip as Rob shook his head.**

**''You are a real pice of work Manstriani. Do you have a death wish?''**

**''Rob, come on. All I get around them is would you like a nap now? Or a photograph? It's enough to drive anyone mad.'' Rob I could tell wanted to object and deliver me back to Jill and Allen's waiting grasp, far away form any attempted hits. Clearly however he remembered I very rarely submitted to being told what to do and if he tried to physically make me go I'd probably hit him, as I nearly did the last time he man-handled me in a similar instance.**

**''Fine, but we're going straight from mine from here and letting Krantz know where you are.'' Just what I wanted, and it gets better. ''But I'm not having them inside.'' If nearly gettign killed gets my boyfriend to be more intimate with me, I should try it everyday.**


	8. Crumpled Photo

**Sadly Rob and I didn't make any further progress in the physical aspect of things that afternoon, or indeed in the weeks that followed. I still hadn't found Annabelle and now to make things even worse school was starting back again. Krantz said I could stay off until I was safe if I wanted too.**

**But I was like, what are you on doc? No way am I not going back, I have to beat Karen Sue for third chair, also I was kinda bored of the whole being tailed by Allen and Jill all the time. And though I wouldn't entirely get away from them at school, they weren't to come in classes, they had to stand outside.**

**Harsh I know, but I'm a big enough freak already, without having two feds following to all my classes and then actually sitting there in class. Of course no one would stare - not!**

**Mr Vine, our music teacher, had the slight ticked off look he always wears when I'm playing in a challenge, when I play my best, because I only play like that when I'm challenged. He's always trying to get me to aspire beyond third chair. But I'm totally comfortable - and basically prefere - third.**

**So anyway, Karen Sue had already played her piece - not bad, but puhleez, I was gonna blow her clear out of the water. Finnishing my piece with flair I watched Karen Sue's cocky smirk slip from her face.**

**Mr Vine looked sort of pained as he said I was to keep my place, I guess it was frustrating to him that I only played my best to beat Karen Sue. I was slightly maybe worried that he'd let her win just to teach me a lesson, but fortunately Mr Vine isn't that kind of teacher.**

**Now after school, seen as I didn't have detention any more - and hadn't for a while actually - me and Ruth sometimes went and hung at twenty-one flavours or - shudder - went to the mall, at Ruth's insistance that I keep up with the latest fashions. Today however I was having dinner with Rob and his mom.**

**My parents - who had only just come back from looking after Aunt Rose, who** **was still bed bound - had been slightly put off at this since obviously I hadn't seen them much recently anyway. But I figure they still had Mikey and Douglas to dote on if the need arose.**

**Also joining us for dinner was Mrs Wilkins boyfriend, just-call-me-Gary. Which wasn't really unusual, since he was around at Rob's alot recently. I had a suspicion that things between those two was getting serious, possibly even to the point of him moving in or them getting married, or even both.**

**I didn't mention my suspicions to Rob, who'd probably call me nuts, or get annoyed because although he likes Gary possibly does not want him to move in. At least not until he'd moved out or they'd been seeing each other longer.**

**''So, Jess, how's school going?'' was the first thing Mrs Wilkins said, in way of shop talk that I've noticed adults love to do during dinner.**

**''Fine thanks, Mrs Wilkins.'' I replied, wishing that as good as her intentions were she wouldn't remind Rob of the - miniscule in my opinion - age difference between us. ''I just got third chair in the orchestra, on my flute.'' then I stuffed a slightly too large mouthful of sheppards pie in my mouth to avoid having to elaborate further.**

**The rest of the dinner went pretty well as well, except for the eye rolls that Rob tried to hide when his mom and just-call-me-Gary had fluffy moments. I couldn't really blame him, it had to be pretty weird to see your mom with this guy.**

**Thanks to the make-up that Ruth had put on me niether Rob nor his mother noticed the bags under my eyes. Which were totally not my fault by the way. Krantz had been trying everything to figure out why I couldn't find anyone, let alone Annabelle. I hadn't slept properly in two weeks.**

**It wasn't like I could talk to Rob about it either, I hadn't exactly told him about having anymore trouble. As far as he knew it wasn only Annabelle I couldn't find, when in actual fact I hadn't found anyone since right before Annabelle's case had come up.**

**When we'd finnished Rob's mom had to drive just-call-me-Gary home because - go figure - his car was broken. How does that even happen when your a mechanic? Which ment Rob an I got at least half an hour alone before I had to be home. As usual we sat in front of the t.v, but while when we were making out Rob suddenly pulled back.**

**''Manstriani, what's the matter?'' I looked all innocent, it figures that Rob guessed I was slightly stressed.**

**''Nothing.''**

**''Come on, I'm not stupid you've been...of lately. And your usually way more into making out than this.'' I felt like blushing at that, my work with Krantz was putting my kissing skills and concentration off? So not good.**

**''Seriously Rob, I'm fine.'' I said. Well if I wasn't going be able to make out anymore tonight because obviously I'd put my boyfriend right off, then I felt I should just get home. ''Anyhow, I should be getting home, I've got school tomorrow.'' I said pointedly. Rob fortunately just sighed and got up to get his jacket.**

**So maybe I wasn't the best girlfriend in the world, when I wouldn't even confide in my boyfriend, my fear that I'd lost my psychic powers for good. But I mean somethings a girl has to deal with by herself, besides it would probably get Rob going all serious on me.**

**But come on I hadn't even told Ruth, and she would completely bust a gut if I told Rob and not her. She nearly did when I got my psychis powers in the first place. **

**Outside, Rob got my helmet out of the case on the back, but didn't hand it to me instead, said, ''Do you want to go Chicks tomorrow?'' okay then, this was a turn around but whatever, Chicks was a billion times better than any homework.**

**''Yeah sure.'' Jill - whose shift it was to follow me tonight - tapped her foot impatiently, wanting us to get on the bike and get going, she no doubt had nearly frozen to death outside in her car all night, unless she had the heating on, which judging by the steamy windows she had.**

**Things had been basically uneventful these last weeks, tonight being no exception, the roads were desserted at this time of night, I think we encountered one car the whole time - excapt for Jill in her car following us.**

**But I didn't even get a goodnight kiss off Rob, what I did get when I got into my house - which was dark downstairs - was Tasha, Douglas's girlfriend sneaking downstairs, my brother with her. They didn't see me in the kitchen, getting some milk to drink.**

**''And where are you going?'' I asked in a really authoritive voice, making both jump so much they practically went through the ceiling. The Douglas glared at me, while Tasha placed a hand briefly over her chest.**

**''I could say the same for you Jess. Wasn't your curfew ten o'clock?'' I grinned.**

**''Chill, just saying is all. Hi by the way Tasha.'' while Douglas continued to glare at me Tasha said hello back. ''Night lovebirds.'' I said then waltzed upstairs. From my window I saw Douglas walk Tash home, then give her a goodnight kiss.**

**More out of habit than anything I picked up and looked at the - now rather worn and creased - photo of Annabelle, even though I could recall every detail of her without it these days. Getting into bed I wonder vaguely about why Rob wanted to meet me tomorrow after school, it was very out the blue, not to mention out of charecter for Rob, then I just dropped off into a so no peaceful sleep.**


	9. Phantom of the Vision

**I don't know what was different about that night, maybe it was just one of those things but for the first time since Christmas I dreampt of Annabell. Don't get your hopes up, I still had no idea where she was, but I was pretty sure it ment she was still alive. Or at least I hoped so, since I had found dead bodies before, not many, but still it was always a possiblity.**

**Basically all I saw - or rather felt - in the dream was the familiar kidnap victim sensation of terror and homesickness and the distinct naiveness that only a child could have in these circumstances. I didn't feel any pain, which I hoped meant she was at least physically pretty alright despite her living arrangements.**

**I could also hear crying but it could've been anyone's. These same sort of sensations were really all there was to my dream, apart from a floating masked head. You know a plain white mask like that dude from the phantom of the opera wears. Then my alarm went off.**

**I opened my eyes straight away, noticing as I did so the absence of Rob, even though we'd only slept in the same bed together once it was deffinitely something I was addicted to after just that once. Then I just sort of layed there for a few minutes, trying to piece together my dream and maybe come up with something.**

**But all I got was a sort of drained feeling, as I tried to pull a location from the images I had seen, Nothing, nadda. As usual, well what passed for usual these days.**

**Finally I got up and began to get ready for school, but I had to rush alot because I'd wasted like ten minutes just lying there. As I poured some cerial into a bowl I did my routine call to Krantz. Normally he'd answer, I'd say morning, he'd say it back. Then he'd tell me who was guarding me and when. Then I'd try to protest that I was safe then I'd concede the point and we'd hang up.**

**Not today. I played it cool though, because sometimes Krantz can get a little over excited, and not in a good way. ''Morning,'' I said, like normal. I could hear him drinking on the his end of the line. I'd have staked my life on it being a caramel macheotto, but you know, that's just me.**

**''Morning Jess.'' he replied sounding world worn. ''Today you going to have Special Agent, Johnson, alright Jess?''**

**''I guess, but who'll take the details of me dream, Allen, or you?'' a stunned silence on the other end of the line for a moment.**

**''You,...you had a vision?'' Krantz asked slowly and carefully, like he hardly dared to believe it. In fact he almost sounded disbelievng.**

**''Well more a dream then a vision, sort of like my last one, only...different.'' was about as good as I could explain it. But Krantz seem to think it was wonderful.**

**''Quickly, Jess, tell me about it.'' so shocked by his rude abruptness I told him everything. When I'd done he seemed very excited and then promptly hung up on me. Shrugging I downed the last of my orange juice and headed out to meet Ruth. **

**She however seemed in a bad mood this morning, so I decided not to tell her about my dodgy vision, instead I just asked if she approved of my outfit - which she insisted she needed to do everyday - she approved. Though fortunately her mood didn't extend to denying me my new morning privlage of stopping off at the garage where Rob worked.**

**By the time we'd gotten there Ruth seemed to have chilled out a little and went to dunkin' donuts for a coffee, taking Allen with her. Rob, being used to my early morning visits now had already cleaned up and we began to make-out behind the garage. Needless to say this was very enjoyable.**

**It also served another purpose, by knocking all thoughts of Annabelle clean out of my mind. I let out a tiny moan as Rob ran his big strong hand along my jean's waistline, quickly pulling my shirt out so he could put his hand up. I meanwhile ran my fingers through he gorgeously soft brown hair.**

**If it had been at all possible we would've stayed there all day - or at least I would, Rob would probably get too worried about getting 'carried away'. Just that little thought did remind me of something else however, and I forced myself to pull away. Rob, rather caught up in the making out merely eased his lips back over mine before I could utter a single syllable.**

**This time I pushed him away. Rob, looked sort of shocked at this rude interuption, particuarly as it was me doing it. ''Jess, what's up?'' I should mention at this point that while we were no longer kissing I still had my arms around his neck and he was holding me loosly around the waist.**

**''Are we ever going to have sex?'' I asked bluntly. Rob, instead of looking shocked that I'd asked, looked more, well. Reluctant. Yeah, you read that right. My boyfriend looked reluctant at the idea of having sex with me. His girlfriend.**

**I mean come on, I am no supermodel, but you'd thing that he'd at least look interested or god forbid horny about it. But no, he looked totally and utterly reluctant. ''Fine, whatever, forget I mentioned it.'' I said, disgusted and started to untangle my arms from around his neck.**

**Rob however tightened his hold on me. ''Jess...''**

**''Just pretend I never said it. Now let me go! I have to get to school.'' Rob just got held me tighter.**

**''Why are you acting like this?'' I love Rob more than anything, but there's no way I'm going to believe that he didn't know that acting anything less than eager to sleep with your girlfriend is probably considered an insult all over the world. So nobody could really blame me for going off on one at him.**

**''Oh, I don't know. Maybe my boyfriends reluctance to make love to me? Or maybe that he doesn't even want to talk to me about it? So just don't even pretend.'' Rob just let go of me and looked at me like he couldn't believe what I'd just said.**

**''Manstriani? Where did you get the stupid idea that I don't want to make love to you. I love you.'' okay I was supposed to be mad, but he'd basically said he loved me and that he wanted to sleep with me - sort of. He also maybe called me stupid.**

**''Well, I mean...'' but Rob cut me off by kissing me again. Two minutes later Ruth honked to let me know we had to leave now otherwise we'd be late. Before Rob let me go he whispered into my ear.**

**''And we'll finish 'that ' conversation later.'' not that I needed to guess hard at what converstion that would be. So walking into school I was on cloud nine, even a snide comment from Karen Sue didn't bother me. Even Allen following me around didn't bother, which is definitely a good thing.**

**So you can imagine my surprise when I got a hall pass second period to go see Mr. Goodman, whom I hadn't seen in a while due my wonderful behavior. Also lack of hitting people like Jeff Day.**

**''Morning.'' I said as I took my favourite seat, you know the one that looks out onto the carwash across the street. **

**''Jess good, I've been meaning to talk to you.''**

**''Sure, what's up?'' I asked. I hadn't done anything wrong recently, that I knew of. Mr Goodman looked rather troubled though.**

**''Special agent Krantz is concern...'' I cut him off.**

**''I'm alright really, psychic powers always go on the fritz for everyone from time to time.'' I smiled reassuringly at him. He however looked even less happy.**

**''Trouble with your psychic powers? Jess what happened to you not having them anymore.'' Oh crap.**

**''Well you know that's classified, but if that's all I'll get going now, can't miss important lesson and all of that.'' I made to get up, Mr. Goodman however wasn't about to let me leave that easily.**

**''Actually Jess I was concerned when he mentioned you umm...'' Mr. Goodman looked uncomfortable. Which was really a bit odd considering that as a guidence councellor he should've dealt with the whole ABC of teenager issues. Except being psychic, but hey he'd even dealt with that now.**

**''Well, he mentioned, well let slip really that your seeing a young man called Rob Wilkins?'' I nodded, um okay then this was so not where I expected this conversation to go. ''I was just wondering, well I'm sure it's alright to tell you this now he's no longer a student here, that mr Wilkins is currently on probation.'' please I'd known this forever, Rob himself had told me.**

**''Yeah, I've known for ages.'' Mr. Goodman looked surprised, but still carried on.**

**''Well good, and I'm sure you obviously know his age and of course you...look after yourself. I'm just worried about...'' it took me a second to understand what he was on about. ''Well it's just that girl of your age and young men of Mr. Wilkins perhaps want to...to become intimate and I was just concerned about you physical well-being.''**

**Now I got it, he thought we were sleeping together. Puhleeze, I wish. But Rob was way too much of a gentleman about that sort of thing. So after copiously reassuring him that we hadn't and would take the appropriate cautions when we did so, he let me go. Needless to say the only people I would be more mortified about having such a conversation with would probably be my dad and maybe my brothers too. I also failed to mention Rob's and mines talking about having sex just this morning.**

**By the time I got back to class the bell had rung for third period, and Ruth was worried where I'd disappeared to. ''Goodman just wanted to check up on me, you know make sure I haven't gone off the rails over christmas.''**

**''He's too late then.'' she retorted. You see Ruth still hasn't really come round to Rob and his status as my boyfriend. She thinks I'd be better off with someone like Harrison Richards the new guy in our year. So when I decided I should honour the age old best-friend tradition of telling her when a major developement was imminent.**

**As in me and Rob may be progressing very soon in the physical department. If anything she was less than cheered about it even though I remended her just how good Rob was for me, considering not many guys would follow through all the crazy things Rob had, and if it hadn't been for him I could be dead by now. Well I would be.**

**Ruth just said I could do better. Obviously she has not seen his abs, which are rock hard. Well if she had I'd be suspicious as to the how.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVEIW, CHEERS!**


	10. Ransom

Hi guys, what few there are of you yes I'm back sorry for the long absence completely unintentional just a slightly massive technical problem or ten but you know it's resolved now so look out for more updates very soon.

As any backstreet psychic could have predicted my vision lead to absolutely nothing but a major development did occur, though had nothing absoloutly whatsoever to do with me, the senator had finally received a ransom demand. Although Krantz didn't tell me much more than that, which I guess I understand after all I'm completely useless on this or indeed any other case.

But I just put it all out of my mind as Wednesday nights were my now weekly event of dinner over at Rob's which includes Mrs Wilkins and just-call-me-Gary. Fortunately my mother hasn't gotten the same idea as of yet about me and Rob. Yet.

I don't doubt that it will occur to her sooner or later, but for now I actually don't mind dinner at Rob's, although it has been slightly less so what with the constant presence of my bodyguard. But Jill did tell me this is the one day that none of my regular bodyguards mind babysitting me today because of Mrs Wilkins awesome food, only she didn't say babysitting, they refer to it as Protective Care.

Well whatever, the night was going really well, great even. Rob dropped me off on his bike afterwards with Agent Johnson following us in his boring plain black car. He even waited in the car for us to say – and um physically demonstrate our goodbyes – only for my mother to come out and shout all innocently. "Jessica!" she doesn't shout it like a threat but it's still intimidating to my on-probation boyfriend.

"Hi mom." I say quickly, hoping in vain I come to realise that I can get Rob away before my mom says anything I'll regret her saying. "Well Rob has to go now, night!" I babble hurriedly praying Rob hears my silent pleas for him to make a hasty retreat. Unfortunately it is a fact that I must come to learn that if it can go wrong it will go wrong.

"Oh hello Rob." she says sweetly. Too sweetly. "We don't seem to see much of you, do we?" she asked rhetorically, and danger alarms screamed deafeningly in my head. I try to push discreetly against Rob, but too late, my mom pounced like the deadlist of predators, a lion or a tiger. "Maybe you'd like to come to dinner next week Rob?" I practically physically cringed as soon as the words left her mouth, this cannot be good.

Fortunately for me Rob is ever polite. "I'd like that Mrs Manstriani, but I wouldn't want to inconvenience you. Thank you anyway."

"Don't worry Rob." she rebuffed in her sickly sweet voice. "It'd be our pleasure really." not even Rob could get us out of this one.

"Then I'd be delighted Mrs Manstriani" and with that my mom went back inside and it occurred to me that my mom had just caught us to making out and said absoloutly nothing about it, instead Rob was invited to dinner. Just great, I think I'd have preferred to be yelled at.

Of course I tell Ruth the whole story the following day she seems happy about it too which only confirms my worries that my mom is up to no good but apparently this is just my over-active imagination according to Rob, Ruth and Jill – my bodyguard of the day – whom I asked as a neutral observer.

In band practice that day as I gorm, starring blankly at the powder blue walls while playing our latest piece, I remember back to the glorious half an hour Rob and I had spent in his room last night atop his bottle green bedding. Going as far Rob losing his shirt and mine riding pretty highly and Robs hands were practically all over me.

So what if we didn't have sex or even 'the talk' like we said we would, it's not like we in a rush right?

Wait? Who am I kidding? I am warm for the guys form and I'd like to think he returns this sentiment. Warm for my form though not his own obviously.

But to be in heaven you generally have to be dead hence my sudden and harsh return with a bump to reality courtesy of Dr Krantz. In that now I have to go and see a psychiatrist. Yeah as in a shrink, me. I kid you not, apparently my parents and he – Dr Krantz – had a talk about my lack of visions and what problems may lie behind it and decided that I might benefit from 'having someone to talk to' about whatever's bothering me.

Ruth thinks it's been a long time coming, I'm personally insulted at the insinuation of my having any kind of mental imbalance. Besides I used to see Goodman tons and okay it was mainly for my temper issues but still I think I have served more than my fair share time of being psychoanalysed.

Not too mention the name of the dude I'm doing to see? Yeah his name is Winklehock, as in Dr Winklehock. I shudder just thinking it, god forbid I should ever have to say it quickly, if you get what I mean.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Dr Frankenstein

It happened, it finally happened. Firstly my mom dragged me to my first appointment with Dr Winklehock whose name – his receptionist pointedly corrected me on – is pronounced Vinklehok, because he is oddly enough German. As if that wasn't enough I'd like to know how am I to resolve my mental issues if indeed I do have one or two or ten when my shrink is nuttier than peanuts, a few fries short of a happy meal, an overly fruity cake, a ding bat himself, honestly he's totally like that shrink Stephen Fry played in Bones only less of a genius – also German, not British.

His office alone had me doubting his sanity, it was plastered with pictures, not following any particular theme, shape size colour or indeed any pattern recognisable to the human brain. The furniture was not the typical attire that classic t.v shows like the O.C have lead me to expect with leather couches, chaise lounge and shaded lamps, instead it had the million pictures on a white-washed wall, bean bags and – I kid you not – animal light projectors like little babies have as night lights and they were on the whole time I was there. I swear it's totally true.

As for the good Dr himself I swear to god I though he was Dr Frankenstein escaped from one of the movies, not my shrink Dr Winklehock, I actually looked behind me to see if I had gotten the wrong room mistakenly.

"Ahh Jess." he said in his slow, softly soothing deliberate voice, his salt and pepper grey hair hanging just above his eyes and I don't think he was hiding a bald batch, for an old guy he had a way full head of hair – not normal either. Also no adults I know bar Mrs Wilkins and Mr Goodman condescend to call me Jess – oh and Allan, Jill and Dr Krantz I guess – plus I didn't even know this guys so I was rendered momentarily speechless, an occurrence Ruth tells me is all too frequent whereas Rob says the exact opposite. Anyway so I dazedly take up the bean bag facing Dr Winklehock and he considers me through he glazed and watery looking eyes before continuing.

"Now," he began slowly. "Dr Krantz has kindly informed me of your unique situation..." I won't bore you with the details of what this highly embarrassing session that followed but can I just say that boy I'm glad they're confidential, even if it is FBI right?

Anyhow the second cataclysm of the day was the big Dinner, as in Rob over at my house with my mom, dad, brothers and their girlfriends. Oh and Aunt Rose. Either my mom and Aunt Rose conspired this to make this night the worst of my life – a fact I slightly doubt owing to my moms own dislike of Aunt Rose – or the fates simply want to ruin my life.

First off Rob arrived right on time with flowers for me and chocolates for my which was actually something that never occurred to me but it seemed to bowl my mom over somewhat, Aunt Rose however didn't think much of the choice nor price of the chocolates or flowers and she moaned that she was allergic to pollen.

My dad naturally did the cooking, Rob however is used to his mothers cooking which is nearly as good as my dads so I doubt he was blown away, well not by the food anyway, the double team of Aunt Rose and my mother on the other hand I think could have blown mount Everest away.

"So Rob, what have you been doing with yourself since leaving Ernst Pyle High?" my mother began sweetly sending my early warning senses into overdrive her tone was just a little too sweet, her expression just a little bland and my mother is so not what you'd call a subtle person at heart.

"My uncle has taken me on in his garage, ma'am" but before my mother could answer through her stretched smile nightmare of nightmares happened, Aunt Rose spoke.

"A grease monkey? And will this uncle of yours hire you as a full mechanic would you've learned the tricks of this so-called trade?" she narrowed her eyes in Rob's direction. Hiding a grin that only I could see Rob answered politely to that question as well as all the others that inevitably followed.

It was absolutely awful I cringed at every hint and suggestion by both at the unsuitability of Rob's career, Rob thank god, handled it all very well, but when my mom raised the subject of Rob's intentions towards me the whole table fell silent and I looked desperately imploringly at my dad, appealing with my eyes that he should intervene.

My dad however seemed set on hearing Rob answer the question also. I thought embarrassedly of the night Rob had stayed over, granted we'd done nothing untoward but my mother could my a simple look seem like the depths of sin.

I swear I saw Rob physically gulp before speaking, now when Rob gulps I know to be worried. "Jess is a decent young woman, Mrs Manstrianni I would never do anything to the contrary of that."

Now me personally I was quite impressed with Rob's handling and phrasing of the whole incident but then again I'm the one who wants to jump his bones. Nevertheless my dad, whom I'm certain has no such inclination – to jump Rob's bones that is – seemed satisfied as well.

By the end of the evening I was thoroughly mortified and utterly convinced that Rob wanted to break up with me after such a spectacle by my mom and great-aunt. God-forbid sleep with me. My dad shook his hand good night and my mom gave him another on of her tight smiles but aunt Rose on the other hand gave him another suspicious look and muttered, " Good riddance to bad rubbish."

Rob, smartly enough had parked his bike around the corner so as a dutiful girlfriend who always walks her boyfriend to his ride I of course had to go out of the sight of my front porch with gave us an opportunity to speak and touch without our every gesture being noticed, and analysed by my entire family. "Well," Rob said quietly against my forehead, "that's an experience I could live without." his voice however contained humour which betrayed his serious sounding words.

"I'm so sure," I laughed back, "I can't believe Aunt Rose came straight out and asked you if we were sleeping together that's something I expected of my mother in all honesty." Rob smiled down and me momentarily and then seductively lowered his lips to mine, easing my lips gently apart and leaving me fully breathless when he pulled away.

As meandered slowly back to my front door as Rob's rear lights faded into the distance along with the sound of his distinctive engine and sighed with my own happy and contentedness. Cheesy I know, even for me.


	12. It Doesn't Rain It Pours

As if my failings as a psychic, a daughter, a girlfriend and a flutist are not enough, I am now failing not one but two classes! Chemistry I can sort of understand, I mean really all that maths involved! Not to mention, hello, letting hormonal and immature high school students play with fire and dangerous chemicals is just asking for trouble. But English! Not only is it my first language, the last thing we studied was Romeo and freaking Juliet! Like anything could be simpler!

So when I got a message telling me to go and see Mr Goodman, again, I expected the me-and-Rob sex talk part two. Instead, what do I get? Threats to call my parents! Seriously I had thought those days of camping out in his waiting area and begging all the time for him to not tell my parents were long gone.

Obviously he understood that I am clearly no Einstein, so a bit of struggling is only natural. Only after my inane slip about my psychic non-activities of late, Mr Goodman decided that my problems were down to the stress put upon me by working with the FBI. Which of course is wholly true, but like I could admit that!

So after much begging, pleading and complete white flag waving on my part, Mr Goodman finally consented to not call my parents. Instead I am to attend extra lessons for both classes, do several make-up assignments and complete extra reading every week. Personally I think Dr Goodman just wants an excuse to stay at school longer because his wife is pregnant and that is not a pleasant time for him. Like that is my fault he got her up the duff!

Of course I told Ruth and she was suitably disgusted on my behalf - well until my lament about it cutting into my personal time with Rob. But she still stayed with me after school, like a good friend, while I got a start on all the extra work I now had to do. It was actually going quite well, until I dipped my hand into my file of notes and accidentally found a picture there.

Annabelle's picture.

It was a bit scratched and bent from being carted around all the time; the edges were even curling over slightly. Whatever I'd been looking for completely went out of my head. The guilt I'd been repressing as hard as possible for weeks now threatened to make a break from its little mental box.

It - and Annabelle's picture - were still buzzing around my head like a hyper bumble bee by the time I had to meet Rob when he got off work at six. But before he had time to pick up on my rather obvious distraction my phone went off. The caller ID informed me it was Krantz.

Rob looked at me wearily as I answered. "Jess here." I was more than a little cautious myself. He hadn't called me himself for weeks. Agent Smith in her car didn't look too surprised at mine and Rob's raised eyebrows. Needless to say it made me wonder what they were trying to spring on me now.

"Jessica, its Krantz." Geez, when was this guy going to get with the times and remember about caller ID? "I need a favor if you're available this evening?" It didn't sound especially like one that I could actually turn down, pushing me suspicions up a couple more notches.

"What kind of favor, because I got to tell you that there most definitely hasn't been any miraculous turn-around since this morning." I kept my impatience and frustration out of my voice. Mostly.

"I am aware of that Jessica, but I am hoping this may help in that regard." Okay, I know Krantz is one of the good guys and everything, yadda, yadda, yadda, but for some reason his offer felt perilously similar to when my mom asked Rob round for dinner: like trouble waiting to happen.

"I'm listening." I replied, trying to keep an open mind. Which is how an hour later instead of making out with Rob - like we'd unofficially planned - I found myself meeting a Senator.

It wasn't as glamorous and highbrow as you'd think either. Oh sure he had bodyguard and little people running around for him - all the usual accoutrements for a big wig politician - but it was all very quietly, quietly. We were in an out of the way small office in Krantz's building, which we'd reached through a discreet back entrance.

The Senator looked tired and weary: like a man who was missing his child should I guess. His hair was mussed, like he'd run his hands through it repeatedly. He tried to give me the cliché friendly politician's smile, but it ended up looking a little bit hollow. His wife looked if possible, worse. Also she was practically an adult version of her daughter, hair, eyes and everything. She didn't even try to smile, only thanked me for trying my best. Now that really did twist something inside me and I felt sick.

I don't know what Krantz hoped this damn meet and greet would do but the only thing I noticed that came out of it was my guilt and a lot of snotty tissues from Mrs Ainsley. Senator Ainsley shook my hand again after our little and very useless chat. He clearly didn't believe I was anything more than some weirdo with a mental condition but he was at least nice about it. I really liked Mrs Ainsley though, her specialty might be cocktail parties and neat little suits with matching hats but she was willing to trust even some crazy psychic teenaged girl to find her daughter.

We all left the local FBI building at the same time but I barely saw the cliché black car of the Senator's before chaos erupted. Only after the melee stopped and I had time to think did the order make sense in my head.

Two cars pulled up from different directions, one of them hitting the side of the Senators car before stopping wildly. Gun shots started being fired but by this point someone – Agent Smith – tossed me to the ground and started returning fire from right above my fricking head! There was shouting and more shooting I couldn't place before I was pulled off the ground and half dragged backwards into the building. Then I managed to walk straight into a marble pillar and it was lights out for me.

Or so Krantz told me when I woke up several minutes later feeling silly only to discover that my nightmare was only just beginning. In the chaos and hail of bullets one of the Senator's bodyguards had taken a shot, as had Agent Johnson in the arm, both had been rushed to the hospital.

But there was worse: Rob was missing!


End file.
